Wolf, Fox, & Cat
by Skadi Hime
Summary: My first attempt at a Zoids Ficcy... Part one: There's company comming and Brad seems to know something about this lone pilot- but who is she?


Wolf, Fox, & Cat

            Wha? Not a Digimon fic? Not this one. Actually, I'm working on a Digific during the little free time I have at school (I got no studies- thank you mandatory health class…) but my World History II class is a joke so that helps somewhat…

            As you guessed, this is a Zoids fic (Yay! Something different to end my monotony…).

First, I must settle a few details.  Unlike the majority, I just don't see Bit and Leena together. Yeah, I can see what you mean theoretically- the partnership has all the makings (they appear to want to rip each other's throats out, but truthfully would probably go insane if the other wasn't there to create problems), kinda like most of those other anime pairings that involve this tension. But to me I'm reminded more of those stupid sibling arguments (hehhehheh…).  I don't mind reading them, but I just personally can't really se it. 

            But in no way do I also support Harry/Leena parings. I wanna seriously hurt that guy…. He reminds me of a guy from summer camp (his name happened to be Harry [Harrison] Fox. Yes, that was his real name…). 'Nuff said 'bout that…

            Also, I have a theory about this show involving the timeline and Planet Zi (is that the name of the planet???) and the two moons. It will be explained throughout, so just go with me here, and I hope I don't confuse anybody. Got it?

Now, to start this. I'm not sayin' much, but pay attention to some of the stuff my made up char says. It will reveal something in due time. I'll shuddup now…

            ~Skay J~

                        Don't I like to use "…" 's?…

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

1. Her Return…

  *Note*- All disclaimers that need be apply. Otherwise, you know the rest of it. And "Quiche" is pronounced "Keesh"- FYA.

            The former mercenary leapt down from the Shadow Fox's cockpit and brushed a loose strand of brunette hair out of his cerulean eyes, and looked back over his shoulder to the Zoid. 

 "Good run today, buddy."  He called. The Zoid responded with a noise that indicated thanks and a state of happiness. A slight smile crept across Brad's usually strait face. "Stay put now, I'm going to get myself some food and then I'll be back to check you over." It accepted the pilot's command and shook its pointed head.

Brad figured that on arrival three things would be happening within the kitchen and meeting room. First, Bit and Leena will be arguing about some sort of food- most likely the last soda. Second, Jamie will be trying to create some form of food out of what was left from Bit and Leena's scavenging of the refrigerator. And, finally Dr. Tauros will most likely be either playing with his Zoid models or sleeping.

            And to Brad's amazement he was exactly right. Bit and Leena were fighting over that soda, Jamie was cooking something with the few ingredients found, and the Dr. was off sleeping. 

 "It's mine!"

 "No, you idiot, this one belongs to me."

 "I'm sorry Leena, but you chugged the last one on your midnight run last night."

 "Which was where you happened to be already with two empty cans on the table." Bit tried to respond, but found he couldn't add. 

 "Ha! Gotcha!" Leena laughed.

            But just as quickly, Bit found a new subject to pounce on. "At least I didn't eat the last five donuts this morning."

 "What do you mean, I only had three."

 "Only _three_?"

 "Actually, I had the other two before I left." Brad interrupted. He had come around behind the two. "And by the way…" He reached over and grabbed the unopened can on the table, "I'll be taking this, thank you…" Brad then popped the top and took a sip.

 "_Hey!_"

 "_Not Fair!_"

 "As funny as your argument is, I decided that the best way to stop it would be for neither of you to have it, so the soda is now mine." Another sip. Brad half-smiled again. Bit mumbled something under his breath about payback. Leena's lavender eyes stared daggers into his. 'Now might be a good time to see what the heck Jamie is making.' As he passed through the meeting room, Dr. Tauros staggered sleepily out in the opposite direction. And he was holding… a teddy bear?!?

            The kitchen had a unique smell to it- rich, and yet somehow familiar in the back of Brad's mind. But he just couldn't remember where it was from.

 "Lunch smells good Jamie. What's cooking?" He asked, curiously.

 "It's called Quiche." The younger replied.

 "…And that is?"

 "Oh, yeah. It's a form of custard, but not sweet. It's made with eggs, milk and _cheese…" _Cheese was yelled into the meeting room, to be followed by two distant "Sorry"s,  "…And baked into a pie plate. I added a bit of chives for some flavoring, too. I'm shocked that the two didn't touch them."

 "So basically it's a fancy cheese omelet in a pie shell."

Slight pause, and then, "Well…Yeah, I guess." There was another pause.

 "Hey, It smells real good…"

 "Thanks Brad. By the way, did you happen to see what the Doc had in his hands?"

 "Yeah, that stuffed bear? Do you happen to know why?"

 "Not a clue. But he got on the offensive when I asked about it. I guess its name is Mr. Snuggums."

 "You know that we could really have fun with this later." The two boys laughed at the thought.

 Jamie then answered, "Yeah, and then he'll cut our pay lower than it already is." The snickering ceased. 

 "True, true." 

            Not so far off from the Tauros base…

            The cockpit bobbed up in down in normal fashion as the large Mecha sprinted across the sand. She was used to this by now, and regarded it like sleeping in a hammock. The feeling almost put her to sleep at times. 'Thank God I took the time beforehand to have that ancient music data installed. It helps pass the time.' 

            She readjusted her sunglasses and focused on the lyrics of the song. 

_…The legends (worded in the ancient _

_tribal hymn) lie cradled in the_

_seagull's call. And all the promises_

_that they made are ground beneath the_

_sadist's fall. The poet and the wise_

_man stand behind the gun, and signal_

_for the crack of dawn. Light the sun._

_Do you believe in the day? Do you?_

Believe in the day! The Dawn Creation of the Kings has begun. Soft Venus 

_(lonely maiden) brings the ageless one._

_Do you believe in the day? The fading _

_hero has returned to the night-and _

_fully pregnant with the day, wise men _

_endorse the poet's sight._

_Do you believe in the day? Do you?_

Believe in the day! … 

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," A feminine voice called, "But we will reach the destination point in a matter of minutes."

 The human growled back, "Thank you for the info Cleo, but did you have to interrupt in the middle of the song?"

 Cleo responded, "I'm sorry, Miss Cassandra, but the data shows that the file may not finish before we arrive."

 Cassandra sighed. "Understood. Exactly how long 'till rendezvous?"

 " Zero hours, 23 minutes, and 56 seconds. Should I start up the file again?"

 "No thanks, but put in file 0023, if you please."

 "Yes, Miss Cassandra. Entering file 0023 into system. File titled _Missa Gaia_."

            The new file booted up and started playing. But Cassandra had other thoughts passing through her mind. 'Soon, real soon.' She laughed quietly to herself, pushing a lock of silver hair off of her face.

            Dr. Steve Tauros sleepily scanned the monitor, in hopes of nearby competitors for the Blitz team to face. Life had been rather quiet in the last few months since Bit had managed to win the A-class Zoid Championship for them and moved up the rank to S-class. At first, his eyes picked up nothing, but on a second sweep, a single blip was noticed, heading… strait towards the base?

            At the same time, a somewhat depressed-looking Bit wandered into the room.

 "Cheer up, Bit. It looks like we may be having company."

 "Company?" Bit immediately perked up and made his way to where the Doc was standing. He too saw the single blip.

 "Just one, huh? Not much of a battle."

 "Wait a minute, Bit. Look at the direction it's traveling. It's heading strait in our direction."

 "So who and what does he want?"

 "Dunno yet." 

"Well, let's see." Bit punched some data into the computer (coordinates, et cetera…), and managed to get a reading on the object. "Yes, it's a Zoid, but not regulated for battle. There goes the chance of some excitement. The Zoid is called a Silvercat, named for its metallic sheen, although it may not always be silver. Apparently the Silvercat is rare, but its design is similar to that of a Lightning Sykes or a Hellcat. And this one appears to be hooked up with an verbal-command A.I. system to boot, which means whoever's piloting this baby's gotta be pretty damn loaded."

 "Or, if it is who I think it may be, people worked their butts off to get it for her." Another voice in the background countered.

 "So when did you join us, Brad?" Dr. Tauros questioned.

 "Early enough to get an idea of who it is. How soon until arrival?"

 "'Bout 20 minutes, give or take a few."

 "Thanks." Brad took off in direction of the front of base.

            'It couldn't be… Why would she… Could she…' Brad's mind raced at the possibility of the outcome as he jogged down the corridor. 'How long has it been? Why would she come looking for me, and how did she find me to begin with?' He had to stop briefly to catch his breath- running wasn't his strong suit. 

 "So who's coming to visit?" Called Bit. He must have had followed him.

 "You know, we should really stop this habit of sneaking up on each other," responded Brad, "some day it's going to kill somebody." Strangely, Bit did not return a smart-ass remark. In fact, his expression never changed.

 "No, really, who?"

 "If it is her, it's the reason that I'm part of this team." Brad took off again. 

 "_Wha?_" Bit was thoroughly confused. 'Brad doesn't talk about his past much, but what does he mean…' He followed Brad out.

            The two boys watched the horizon. Brad made a comment about Bit being there under his breath. Bit overheard and claimed that if it was his business, then it was team business. Other than that, nothing was said between the two teens.

            A dust cloud appeared on the horizon, aimed in their general direction. 

 "There it is." Brad said in monotone. Bit hooded his eyes for a better view of the oncoming Zoid. 

 "Not much longer 'till I get answers about everything." He replied. Brad sighed.

Soon the figure was visible- a forest-green/silver pantheresque Mecha rhythmically bobbing up and down with each stride. It slowed down and came to a stop about a hundred yards from the base. Bit saw a slight smile creep across Brad's face.

            From out of the blue, a voice called "Well Brad, it's been some time, hasn't it?"

 "What is it, going on 3 years now?" Brad yelled back.

 "Cleo, crouching position and pop the cockpit. I'm getting out, okay?"

 Another voice, somewhat mechanical in tone responded, "Yes, Miss Cassandra." The green cat, much true to a cat's nature, unceremoniously bent in its legs and lowered its body to the sound. The dark fiberglass windshield lifted, and a silver-haired girl climbed out and brushed herself off.

            Bit eyed the girl. She was of average female height, and somewhat lanky but yet built at the same time. Her clothing consisted of a faded pair of jeans, green-black baseball T, and a royal blue hooded vest. The mass of silver hair was about shoulder-length, but probably longer because of the fact that it was being held op on the top of her head with chopsticks. But her eyes were hid because of a pair of reflected sunglasses that caught the sun as she moved. All in all, she looked kinda cute…

            "Yeah, something like that. Three years have been way too long." She replied to Brad's former comment. Brad then jogged out to meet her, where they hugged.

            Bit just stood in the same spot, blinking. "Umm… Hello?" The two stopped the embrace and Brad led the girl back towards the base, putting an arm around her shoulder. She was simply smiling. Bit's head was swimming with possible reactions for Brad's sudden show of affection.

 "Before we find a place in the hanger for Cleo, we'd better clear things up for my friend here." Said Brad in front of Bit to the girl.

 "Yes, I can probably guess that my unannounced visit would cause a few problems, in which I apologize for already."

 "Bit, that means she's sorry."

 "_I know!_" Bit answered harshly.

 "So, without further ado, Bit Cloud, pilot of the infamous Liger Zero, I would like you to meet Cassandra Dolce…"

 "Your old girlfriend back to rekindle the flame of love?" Bit blurted. 'Hey, it makes the most sense.'

Cassandra laughed. Hard. Bit blushed in extreme embarrassment.

 "Sorry Bit…" Brad chuckled, "Cass here's not my girlfriend, she's my younger sister."

 "_WHA?!?_" 

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

            Yeah, I know, shitty place for a cliffhanger. But I was having some problems writing the ending, so by doing that I can skip a bit of time with a small recap. 

            It probably would have been out sooner, but over the week my computer crashed. Thank Bob that it was only the motherboard and not the memory, but I was running around the house Thursday thinking I had lost everything; music files, stories, pictures (saved, drawn, and from my digital camera). It was all still here, but my FreeCell deprivation was another story (addictions are bad!!!). 

            I'm hoping that this story is only four chaps long at the most, but reviews will make me go faster. Arigato!

~Skay J~


End file.
